Second Chances
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: It is love at first sight for Alice, but she knows Bella is off-limits. AH/Bellice/Femslash
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] I still don't own Twilight

[A/N]

Hi everyone,

It feels like forever since I attempted to write a Bellice story.

We shall see how it turns out.

Happy Birthday to my precious wife.

I love you

 **Chapter 1**

I had never understood what people meant, when they said, it was love at first sight.

But here she was.

And I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

She was dressed in a blue shirt that brought out the reddish tone in her brunette hair.

On her feet was a pair of dirty Converse.

Laughter left her throat while her fingertip clicked the buttons on the camera around her neck.

"Bella, don't you think that's enough pictures now?"

The guy next to her placed his arm on her shoulder.

I felt how the butterflies in my stomach silenced their joyful dance.

"I want one more with you two against the statue at the entrance."

He kneeled down next to the little girl. I tried to remember her name. Something floral like Lily or Daisy.

"Smile, Edward!"

Father and daughter both smiled big while Bella took not one but about five pictures.

"Daddy, can we go have ice cream now?"

He laughed.

"When your Mom is finished with her photo session."

"Just one more!"

Her cheeks flushed beautifully red.

My heart fluttered.

It was taking it longer than my mind to grasp the situation.

She was straight. Even worse, she was straight and married. Married with a child.

She looked at me and smiled like she hadn't just turned my love at first sight into a second look disaster.

"Miss Brandon, would you mind? I really want one with her teacher in it."

xxx

The coffee from the cafeteria tasted bitter despite the two packages of brown sugar I had poured in it.

"Nasty stuff, isn't it? I always bring my own from home."

She sat down across from me and reached out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Angela Cheney, You must be the new Kindergarten teacher."

I nodded my head.

"Please call me Alice."

I was happy Angela had sat down with me. Talking to her would distract me from daydreaming about unreachable women.

One woman to be precisely.

"How did your first day go?"

"A boy tried to stuff a crayon up another kid's nose."

I pushed the awful coffee aside.

"Crayons are weapons in five-year-olds hands."

We both laughed at Angela's comment.

She was a tall woman with a face too strict for her sweet personality.

Within the next fifteen minutes, I learned everything about her military husband, her fraternal twin boys and the black labrador puppy named Lucky.

"Sorry, I tend to talk too much. What about you?"

"I moved here two weeks ago and I still haven't found my coffee machine."

"Moving is always a chaos."

I leaned back in my chair.

"It's my first job, so I am a bit nervous."

"That's understandable. I'm sure you'll do great."

She took a swig from her drink.

"Did you move here with your boyfriend?"

I hesitated for a minute.

"My ex...girlfriend preferred to stay in Biloxi. She can't stand the cold."

Angela's kind smile froze. It was just a second but I noticed it anyway.

"Oh, I see. Victoria, the first grade teacher, she is...like that too."

Like that? Like that? Who calls being gay, like that, these days?

A woman with ginger-colored curls stepped towards our desk.

"Did I hear my name?"

What was it with redheads around here? I thought them to be random.

First Bella's daughter and her husband and now Victoria. Her hair color looked bottled though. It was too bright to be natural.

"Hey, Vic, this is Alice, the new kindergarten teacher."

"Alice, like Alice in Wonderland?"

Wow, I hadn't heard that joke in a while.

xxx

By the end of the day I had convinced myself that I was already forgetting Bella.

She was off limits. I knew it.

But my mind, the traitor, replayed the scene with her smiling at me, again and again.

Every time my heartbeat quickened for a few moments.

I hadn't fallen for a straight woman in years.

It was pointless.

I set the alarm on my phone twenty minutes earlier to take a shower before school.

It took me not longer than usual to fall asleep.

My dreams though kept me tossing and rubbing my thighs together.

Bella was sitting on my lap, wearing her blue shirt. Only the blue shirt. My fingers fumbled clumsy with tiny buttons.

My excitement grew, knowing in a few seconds everything beneath the shirt would be revealed to me.

I saw a hint of cleavage.

Music drummed in my ears.

I groaned and blinked into the bright light above my bed.

My eyes watered.

I made a mental note to buy a new lamp for my bedroom as soon as possible.

When I shifted on my sheets, I noticed how moist the forbidden dream had made me.

I got up and took off my shirt on the way to the bathroom.

Minutes later, under the hot shower I absorbed the sweet scent of coconut.

The second, detachable, shower head was turned to its massage-setting while I held it between my legs.

I whimpered, biting my lip while waves of relaxing pleasure spread throughout me.

xxx

I was going to be late.

It was not good to be late on your second day.

My knees moved nervously up and down while I wished for traffic to speed up.

As the new teacher, they had given me the parking spot furthest away from the entrance.

A line of parents' vehicles was still lined up when I walked towards the building as fast as my new shoes allowed.

With their 6 inch heels, I stood proudly at 5.4.

Someone honked.

"Don't make me go."

I recognized Bella's daughter instantly. Today her hair was in braids, held together with butterfly hair ties.

"Daddy, please!"

"Iris! Come on, be a big girl."

She stomped her foot, while her arms stayed wrapped around his hand, unwilling to let go.

"Daddy!"

Her voice was shrill now.

I was next to them before I could think twice.

"Edward, right? How about I take Iris to class with me now?"

He gave me a thankful look.

"Thank you. You're a lifesaver. Bella was supposed to take her to school but she needed to be at work early today."

"No problem. Iris, come with me. I let you feed our class rabbit."

Her eyes light up. Her face was heart shaped like her mother's but despite that she looked more like her dad. She had inherited her red hair and green eyes from him.

"I wanted a rabbit for Christmas but my parents said no."

"Maybe they let you have one when you are older and can take better care of it."

She shook her head, no.

"I can't have a pet cause my Dad is allergic to them."

We entered the class room and I pulled out the dried animal food for the rabbitt.

Iris went to the back of the room to feed him.

It took me a while to calm the kids enough to make sure everyone was present.

I worked through the list with names I needed to memorize as quickly as possible.

There was two Bens in my class and three Saras, one with h, two without.

Iris, was the only one of her name. And she was the only one I wished to not be here.

I tried to push the thought aside. It wasn't fair on the girl.

Iris Masen-Swan.

I made a circle behind her name.

Edward A. Masen was listed next to an Isabella M. Swan as her parents. There was a third person listed as an emergency contact, a Jasper W. Whitlock.

Isabella.

I whispered her name in my head until a screaming boy brought me back to reality.

What was it with this nonsense of stuffing crayons in other kids' nose?

This time the little troublemaker had succeeded. Blue crayon pieces mixed with red nose bleeding covered his victim's face.

My empty stomach turned.

Don't puke.

Please, don't puke.

Not in front of the kids.

I breathed slowly through my mouth while I tried to call the school nurse.

She didn't pick up the phone.

Instead, probably alarmed by the screaming of the bleeding boy, Victoria stuck her head inside my classroom.

"Jesus!"

"Can you get the nurse?"

"I'll bring him."

Xxxx

The first twenty minutes of my lunch were spent talking to the little boy's bitchy mother.

The incident with the crayon had been an unhappy accident but she was making a big fuss about it.

"The nurse said, JJ will be fine tomorrow. Keep his nose iced."

I told her how sorry I was for what felt like the tenth time, then I hung up.

"Parents, are the worst about this job."

Angela sat down next to me and started eating her salad.

I nibbled halfheartedly on my by now cold chicken tenders.

"Don't take it to heart."

"I'm fine."

I forced myself to smile wide at Angela.

"Victoria helped me."

Angela grinned. Damn it! What was there to grin about?

"Vic told me she likes you."

I shrugged my shoulders.

Things would surely be easier if Victoria and not Bella had sparked my interest.

"I am not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Ugly break-up?" Angela asked in a compassionate tone.

Pointless crush on a straight woman, I thought.

"Something like that." I murmured before quickly changing the subject of our conversation back to school.

Xxxx

I didn't see Bella again for a few weeks and I was grateful for it. She was still on my mind but the memory was getting blurrier.

Parent/ teacher conference came and I was relieved that Bella hadn't shown up when there was only twenty minutes left.

"Am I too late? Gosh, I'm so sorry."

Bella rushed in, wearing a pair of purple scrubs.

"Hi, Bella. You are fine. Please take a seat."

I scrolled through the papers between my hands, avoiding too much eye contact with her.

Her eyes were brown. The darkest, richest shade I've ever seen.

The hair on her head was twisted into a messy knot today.

She was so pretty.

I was so screwed.

"Miss Brandon, is Iris doing good?"

"Just Alice, please. I am Miss Brandon only to the kids."

"My favorite name."

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what I wanted to name my daughter but Edward didn't like it."

I don't like your husband.

"Iris is making good progress. Have you worked with her at home? The papers state she didn't attempt preschool."

"We planned on homeschooling her but she seemed to miss being around other kids her age."

I nodded my head.

"She is a sweet girl but she has a temper."

"I know. Got it from her father."

I showed Bella some of the drawings Iris had done.

The kids had drawn their families for me.

"I look anorectic in this."

Bella giggled. The sound made my insides flutter nervously.

"At least you have both legs in it. She didn't give Edward his left one."

The blonde character next to him was green from head to toe, including the face.

"Can I take it home?"

"Sure, why not?"

Bella thanked me and rolled up Irises masterpiece.

"Your accent, where's that from?"

"Mississippi."

"Do you miss home?"

"Not too much."

"I grew up in Arizona. Moved here after my mom remarried."

"Do you miss it?"

She shook her head but there was sadness in her eyes.

Xxxx

The next weekend didn't start of too good. I had finally found a lamp for my bedroom that I liked.

Since I didn't have a ladder in my apartment, I had climbed on a chair to hang up the lamp.

Now, I was sitting in the E.R. with an ugly laceration on my left knee.

It hurt but it didn't hurt that much anymore when the nurse showed up to give me stitches.

Messy brown bun

Purple scrubs

A smile that did more to me than it should.

I needed to go home.

"Alice!"

She said my name like she was happy to see me.

"It's not that bad."

"You need stitches or you'll get an ugly looking scar."

I sighed. Would it be weird to demand another nurse?

Yes, it was. Plus, they were probably poorly staffed on weekends.

"It won't hurt too bad."

If Bella knew it was her presence that worried me and not the pain.

Physical pain was bearable.

A sharp burning liquid was dabbed on my knee.

I hissed through my teeth.

Bella leaned a bit closer to my wound.

"How did this happen?"

"I tried to hang up a lamp."

She started stitching, working slow and carefully.

"Doesn't your boyfriend do things like that for you?"

"There is no one."

"It can be hard to find the person whose right for you."

It can be harder to get over the wrong person you want to be right for you.

"Love does what it wants."

Bella smiled, placing a band-aid on my knee.

"I believe when you find the right one, you just know it."


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] Thank you all for giving this story a try. I love reading your reviews.

Yes, Bella and Edward are married, but they both kept their own last name.

 **Chapter 2**

"Are you seeing someone?"

Victoria leaned closer to me. She always smelled like Chanel Nr. 5. and had Juicy Fruit gum breathe.

"What's her name? Maybe I know her."

I exhaled slowly through my teeth. She was starting to get on my nerves.

"I am not seeing anyone."

She took a bite from her tofu hotdog.

"Why don't you want to go out then?"

I tried to decide what to tell Vic. She was persistent and a gossip.

Telling the truth was off limits.

At least telling her the whole truth was.

"There is this woman...but she's with a guy."

Victoria wrapped an arm around my shoulder. It made me feel awkward she was doing this in the school cafeteria.

"You poor thing."

"I'm fine. Honestly."

She let go of me. I noticed how her skirt rode up a few inches when she crossed her legs

They were nice legs, long and well-shaped.

Victoria was attractive. I couldn't deny this fact.

She was easy going and definitely interested.

It felt good to be wanted. In a way it was comforting.

If only I could stop thinking about Bella.

"You need a distraction, Alice."

I nodded and when she suggested to go out to a club together, I told her, yes.

xxx

Angela had been right, when she told me how parents were the worst part about our teaching job.

The school policies requested we had to let parents contact us by phone or email.

Some were overdoing it a bit with helicoptering. JJ's mom was clearly their head cheerleader.

 _JJ can't sit by the window. He's allergic to Pollen._

 _Don't force him to nap._

 _Please make sure all round-shaped foods are cut up before he eats._

The list went on and on. She was emailing me on an almost daily basis.

Then, she sent me one demanding to find another seat, away from Iris, who according to JJ's mom was "a bad influence."

I had already switched his seat away from the window (Pollen), away from the back (bad eyes) and away from the left side (Ben One, the Crayon Jedi).

JJ wasn't a bad kid, just a spoiled brat. His mom was the real problem here.

I gritted my teeth and found JJ a new seat in the middle of the classroom.

The next day, I received an unexpected text from someone I was busy trying to forget.

 _Alice, I hope you are doing good. Iris told me JJ was moved from his seat next to her. She's deeply upset about it. Maybe more than she should. But she is five and just learning how to make friends._

 _Is there a way, we can get together and talk about this._

xxx

I was thirty minutes early to meet her in the Deli across from the hospital.

She was ten minutes late.

"There was an emergency."

"In the E.R.? Don't tell me."

Bella laughed. She looked pretty but tired. Her scrubs looked a bit tighter around the chest area today.

Damn it, stop staring at her breasts.

"I'm sorry, we had to meet here. My schedule is a bit crazy right now."

"You're fine. Mind if I eat something?"

"The Reuben is really good here. You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

The waitress came to our table and greeted her cheerful.

"Double shift, again, Bella? How's little Miss doing?"

They talked for a few minutes. Then she leaned closer to whisper something into Bella's ear.

It earned her a napkin slap.

"You are impossible, Emily. Bring us two Reuben and a blueberry muffin for later."

Bella turned to me again.

"I'm sorry. Emily and I are old friends. She's just a bit too curious."

"You're fine "

I wondered how it would be like to be Bella's friend.

Friendship was bullshit when one friend wanted more. But friendship was all that was on the menu here.

"Is Iris still upset?"

I was playing it safe. Keeping our conversations focused on the kid was easy.

It made me feel like I wasn't overstepping. Yet, me sitting here with her was overstepping.

I could have corresponded through email with her. I could have made an appointment at school.

I could tell myself that I was just being nice by coming here, so it was easier for Bella.

The truth was I was here, because I wanted to see her.

My mind had come up with the idea that if I got to know Bella better, maybe I wouldn't like her anymore.

"Is Iris still upset?"

"A bit. It would be easier if I could explain to her why JJ got moved."

You can't tell a mother her kid is a bad influence, even if it was true.

For the record, I didn't believe Iris was one.

"They talked a lot."

It wasn't even a lie!

"Iris is chatty. I can talk to her about it."

"She's a dear child. Sara, the girl who is sitting next to her now, is already trying to be friends with her."

"Really? That's great. I was a bit worried."

"There is no need. Iris is a sweet girl and I am happy to have her in my class."

Bella placed her hand on mine.

It was just for a moment. It was just a light tapping while she mouthed a thank you. Her bare skin touched mine and it was killing me.

It sent sparks throughout me. I started sweating. My legs clenched together.

Her phone rang.

"I'm sorry, my break is up. I have to go. Can I call you?"

xxx

Friday night came and she hadn't called.

Saturday evening and still, no call from Bella.

Part of me was relieved. Another part of me, deep inside, was upset.

I had gotten myself into hopes. That, she was interested...like interested.

Even if she was, it would be wrong.

I could write out a two-paged essay on reasons why Bella and I could never be.

She was straight.

I was her child's teacher.

The list went on and on.

Angrily, I ran my brush through my tangled hair.

I was just finished dabbing some lipstick on my mouth when the doorbell notified me that Victoria was here to pick me up.

I grabbed my leather jacket and keys and rushed downstairs.

"Hey there," She greeted me cheerfully.

"You look very nice today, Vic."

I was trying to be nice. If anything I could need a friend. Vic was okay. She had a foul mouth though and tended to stick her head into other people's business.

She had gotten the school nurse fired.

She had gotten Angela in trouble with the principle over being late a few times.

Yet, I wanted to get to know her better before writing her off. That seemed right to me.

"You look nice yourself. I will have to keep an eye out for you at the club."

"What kind of club is that?"

"Belongs to a friend's friend of mine."

xxx

Yellow, the club, was located in an old storage building.

It had Mustard painted brick walls and neon yellow lights on the ceiling. There was a sign for a red room, their darkroom, located at the end of the club.

I had no desire to see its inside.

At least the drinks here were good and strong.

I tried to get the bartender's attention. He was too busy flirting with a baby-faced guy at the other end of the counter.

I waved my hand. Finally, he reacted and turned to me.

"Hey, hun, what can I get you?"

"You kept me waiting a long time." I snapped impatiently.

He ducked his head in a theatrical gesture.

"My apologies, Ma'am."

His accent was thick and heavy. It reminded me of home.

"Can I get you anything, hun?"

I laughed and ordered a shot of peach schnapps.

"Here we go. This one is on the house, hun."

"You'll have one too then."

He leaned closer to me.

"Thank you, but I don't drink alcohol."

"Ever?"

"Never. I used to drink a lot when I was younger and it got me into problems."

I gasped an oh and lifted the glass to my lips. It was sweet but burned my throat when I swallowed.

"Are you Victoria's new girlfriend?"

"No, we work together."

"It's never a good idea to start a thing at work, this advice is free, hun."

I nodded.

"Isn't being a bartender a dangerous job for a recovered alcoholic?"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"My boyfriend thought so too. I am just helping out Peter for tonight. He's an old friend."

Victoria, who had been dancing with a tall guy with hiplong rastas and a purple suit, plopped down on the chair next to me.

"Jasper, can you give me a beer?"

xxx

I was starting to enjoy myself. Sure, it was partly the alcohol but that didn't matter.

I was having fun.

I had several shots and wine and a handful of salty olives that Jasper had given me.

The soles of my feet were burning but I kept moving my hips to the rhythm of the music.

I was free.

But being free didn't feel as amazing as it used to.

The truth was I was alone. I felt alone. Especially when watched the happy couples dry humping each other around me.

I was alone.

And I was ready to not be alone anymore.

I thought of Bella. It made me sad.

So, I drank some more in an ridiculous attempt to get her out of my head.

Maybe I was crushing on someone unattainable because I was incapable of a deep relationship.

But what if she was my soulmate? Did things like soulmates even exist?

Victoria tried to cheer me up by introducing me to some friends.

Laurent, turned out to be an excellent dancer.

Her other friend, a blond guy named James, tried to make a move on me. On me, of all people.

"She's mine."

Victoria placed an arm around me.

I bit my tongue to keep me from telling her that I very much wasn't anyone's. Sure as hell not hers!

"Sharing is caring."

I tasted a bit of acidic puke in my mouth.

Victoria stepped towards him and smacked him across the face.

"I don't share. You know that."

He grinned.

"You did it before. We did it before."

I felt awkward. Their talk made me feel uncomfortable.

I gestured to Victoria that I needed to use the restroom.

There I splashed water on my glowing cheeks and lathered soap between my hands.

I debated if I should call a taxi to bring me home.

That's when I realized my phone was still at home on my dresser.

Damn it.

Was it safe enough to walk home?

I quickly decided against that idea. If I had worn sneakers, maybe…

The stall behind me opened.

I saw her reflection in the broken mirror first.

Dirty, old Converse.

A red tank-top that hugged her upper body tightly.

Black bra straps.

Fuck.


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] I still don't own Twilight.

[A/N]

I am re-watching BD1 and still can't get over the fact Alice bought sexy underwear for Bella. Totally Bellice all the way.

Thanks to everyone who is reading my little story. I love your reviews. They make my day.

 **Chapter 3**

Fuck.

I was never going to drink again.

I was never coming back to this club again.

I was drowning in a giant wave of self pity.

What the hell was she doing here? Did she even know what kind of club this was?

Did she miss the man-sized rainbow flag at the entrance?

"Are you well, Alice? You're looking a bit flushed."

"Just warm from dancing."

I faked a smile for her. "Hi Bella."

"Hey, Alice. I'm sorry I didn't get to call you. I had my exams this week. It was insane."

We talked a bit about her job at the hospital and how she was trying to specialize in cardiology.

"Edward's foster dad is a surgeon."

I mumbled a "cool" that would hopefully sound impressed enough.

The conversation had felt nicer to me before she had mentioned her husband.

We moved from the restroom to a bench in the corner of the club.

She went to the bar and returned with two bottled waters.

"Water?"

"I have to drive and you look like you had enough."

I wanted to be angry. She was in no position to tell me what to do.

Her concern made me felt cared about though. Nobody had cared about my wellbeing in long.

Victoria wouldn't mind if I drank myself into a coma.

I took the water and said thank you.

After a few sips my mind was starting to work clearer again.

"I don't really like going out." Bella confessed. "I'm more a stay at home and read a book kind of girl."

"You went out tonight."

"I'm here for a friend but it seems he doesn't really need me. Glad, I found you, so I have someone to talk to!"

xxx

We talked and talked.

About our jobs.

About my family back home in Biloxi.

About her crazy mom who was married to a much younger baseball player.

About whether the character Elsa from Frozen was gay.

I meant, yes, but Bella disagreed.

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

I wanted to tell her no but I was enjoying her company too much. Plus, I had no idea where the hell Victoria was.

"Sure,"

Bella went over to the bar again and spoke to Peter, the club owner and Jazz.

There was a frown on her face when she returned but it vanished quickly.

"Let's get you home, Alice."

xxx

The drive from the club to my apartment took fifteen minutes.

It felt like 15 seconds to me.

Why was it so hard for me to not like her?

"Are you tired?"

"A bit," I lied.

Bella turned off the engine of the Volvo and turned to me.

"I know it's late and I am not good at these kind of things."

She giggled nervous.

"Edward thinks I'm socially awkward."

Edward could believe the earth was flat and I wouldn't give a crap about it.

Maybe they were only together because of the kid. They didn't seem like a happy couple to me.

Correction, I didn't want to see them as a happy couple because the thought sickened me.

"Do you like Pasta?"

"Uhm, sure, who doesn't?"

Why was she asking me about my food preferences?

"There is this cute, little, Italian place."

She fumbled through the glove box.

"I have their card somewhere here. God, I hate when Edward makes a mess in here."

Why was she getting all nervous?

Bella sighed.

"See? I told you, I'm not good at this."

"You're not good at what? Just spit out what you want to say."

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Going out...as in a date? She couldn't mean it like that? Could she?

"I haven't been on a date in -"

Holy shit! She did mean it like that!

"What about Edward?"

I hated to mention him but someone needed to remind this woman that she was married.

It sucked that someone had to be me.

"What about him? He's happy when I am."

I was still drunk. My mind worked slow but it still functioned enough to put two and two together.

Anger spread through me.

 _Sharing is caring_

It was disgusting.

Pictures flashed through me.

Dad cheating on Mom with his slutty employee.

James licking his bottom lip.

Edward and Bella on the bed, waving me towards them.

My stomach turned.

xxx

I insisted on paying for having the car cleaned.

It was embarrassing.

I hadn't been drunk enough to throw up since my Freshman year in College.

Sobered up I was seeing things more rationally.

Bella had done nothing wrong. She had played with open cards.

Some people weren't cut out for monogamy.

There was nothing wrong with it as long as all involved shared this opinion.

I had been an only child for twelve years and never quite got the taste out of sharing anything.

I wanted to be my girlfriend's one and only.

I wanted to be Bella's one and only.

I never would be.

xxx

The puke stench was revolting, even with the windows rolled down.

I had picked up the Volvo and was driving it to the shop.

This better not be too expensive, I thought, pulling up to to Black's garage.

A giant, or well, a very large dude walked towards me.

He looked like his mom had poured him steroids over his cereal when he was little.

His teeth looked unnaturally white when he grinned at me.

"Is your AC down?"

"What?"

Steroid Cereal pointed to the rolled down window.

"I bet it's the filter. It's almost always the filter when the AC is giving you trouble."

He flexed his bicep and I got a whiff of his...unpleasant body odour.

The inside of the Volvo smelled like puke but he was worse.

Manly, but not Old Spice but old sweat and rotten onions on unwashed skin.

I wrinkled my nose and tried to breathe mainly through my mouth while I spoke to him.

"Can you get puke out of the passenger seat?"

"That's easy."

He fished a spray bottle from a shelf.

"My son JJ always blows in the car. This stuff here is a lifesaver."

"You're JJ Black's dad!"

"You know my son?"

I introduced myself as his kindergarten teacher and regretted it two seconds later.

"I wanted to sent him to a private school."

"Why didn't you?"

Then I wouldn't have to put up with your Helicopter-mom wife.

"My father-in-law died unexpectedly. We got stuck with the hospital bill and funeral costs."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He sprayed the inside of Bella's car with the spray. It had a nice, lime scent.

I forced myself to say a few nice things about JJ. How he was doing a great job making sure our class rabbit always had fresh straw.

"Hey, Jake!" A mechanic in a blue overall called from across the room.

He was almost as tall as JJ's dad and clearly on the steroid train too.

"When you're done, can you lend me a hand with the Assfuckers Mercedes?"

The dude spit on the floor and walked up to us.

I was trying to move my legs but they seemed paralyzed.

 _Assfuckers_

"I'm almost done with your Volvo."

Jake smiled at me with his too white teeth.

I didn't return the smile.

I was pissed.

He had just laughed at his employee's comment.

"You need to check the engine again, Quil."

"I did."

"Thoroughly?"

Quil made a face.

"Of course these faggotts are driving a European car. American metal is probably not good enough for their gay asses."

Jake laughed again.

My stomach twisted painfully.

"That was disgusting to see them make out yesterday." Quil gossiped. "All in front of the poor child. Stuff like this needs to get forbidden."

"It sure makes the kids all confused in the head." Jake said with a look of disgust on his face.

"You better make sure JJ isn't getting confused."

"We're not letting Seth see him anymore."

I was losing my patience being forced to listen to their homophobic nonsense.

"Aren't you finished yet? I got places to be."

xxx

I had nowhere to be after dropping off the Volvo at the hospital for Bella.

She thanked me but when we talked it was awkward. I couldn't look at her. She couldn't get herself to look me in the eye.

The first rest of my sunday was spent at the laundromat.

I got myself some french fries and nibbled on them on the way to the mall.

I needed Ibuprofen.

My ego needed a manicure.

Maybe, I would treat myself to a new pair of shoes.

I was just admiring a nice pair of purple sneakers. They were comfy, but did nothing for me heightwise.

"Miss Brandon! Miss Brandon!"

Iris waved her little hand at me. The kids always got excited meeting me outside of school.

Next to Iris, kneeling on the floor was her father.

I greeted them both politely.

"Wiggle your toes, Iris."

"They fit."

"You don't have any room in these."

Iris made a pouty face.

"They have butterflies."

"Sweetcheeks, they don't fit."

"I want them! They have butterflies!"

I don't know why I felt the need to intervene. It was clearly none of my business.

Part of me wanted Iris to embarrass Edward with a major temper tantrum.

I knew the girl well enough by now, to know her anger fits.

She was cute but short-tempered when she didn't get her will.

"Daddy! Pleeeease!"

I breathed out slowly.

"Iris, you won't be happy with shoes that don't fit."

I got on my knees and pressed my thumb on top of the butterfly shoe.

"See? You need at least this much space in the front."

"Hmmm."

"Do you want to get blisters? I got some from time to time and they hurt."

She hesitated. Very slowly, her fingers untied first the left, then the right shoe.

"Miss Brandon, can you help me find shoes?"

Edward gave me a pleading look.

"We could use some help here. Women shoes seem like a strange science to me."

I helped him to pick out a pair of silver flats. They didn't have butterflies but pink sparkle all over. Sparkle was almost as good as butterflies, according to Iris sense of fashion.

During the time it had taken us to find the right shoes, I had involuntarily got to know Edward a bit better.

I learned that he worked from home for the IT department of a big bank. That way someone was always home with Iris.

He told me that he couldn't cook anything apart from grilled cheeses.

I learned about his dead birth parents in Chicago.

About his foster mom, Esme, whom he loved dearly.

About his fear of dogs, since he had been bitten as a child.

About his favorite color, yellow.

"I like pink best." Iris stated. "Miss Brandon, what's your favorite color?"

The truth was my favorite color tended to change.

It had been pink, like Iris' when I was her age.

It was black when I reached puberty and red during my college years.

Currently it was…

"Purple,"

"That's my Mommy's favorite color!"

"Really?"

"Yes, Bella likes purple. Her scrubs are all one or another shade of purples." Edward said as he pulled out his credit card to pay for the shoes.

I didn't want to get know him better. He was a jerk and terribly vain in the way he was tugging around on his hair every few moments.

But as much as I wanted him to be, he was not a total hateable asshole.

If he hadn't been with the woman I wanted, who knew? In another life we might have been friends.

Being friends was all that Bella could be to me. It would be nice but nice is crappy's little sister.

I felt how I was close to tears.

"Miss Brandon, do you really, really like purple?"

"Purple is cool." I whispered as I waved a quick goodbye to them before rushing out.

xxx

I had Victoria expected to avoid me after our unlucky evening at the club.

Unfortunately, it seemed to incite her even more to hook up with me.

She brought me a second thermos of coffee each morning, so I wouldn't have to drink the dishwater from the cafeteria.

She cleaned up a number two mess, Sara with an h had made next to the trash bin.

She took my side in the teacher's meeting, when I suggested to go hiking for field trip instead of to the zoo.

Victoria was hanging on me like old gum on a shoe sole.

I should have felt flattered but the truth was it was getting awkward.

She was trying too hard.

"I know, why you are single, Alice ."

I pretended that I didn't hear her and continued to eat my slice of pizza.

It was friday and I was looking forward to a lazy weekend at my apartment.

I wanted wine, not Victoria's company.

"Alice, are you even listening?"

"I'm alone, because I choose to be."

"But you and I, we would make a great couple."

I sighed.

"Can we try to be friends?"

"I don't want to be just friend, Alice."

Victoria's eyes looked almost bashful when she said in a whisper voice.

"I'm in love with you."

There is nothing worse than hearing the right words coming out of the wrong person's mouth.

For a moment a wave of sympathy spread through me.

I knew how it was like to be in love with someone who wasn't returning my emotions.

She must have interpreted my lack of response as a silent, yes.

I felt her hand on top of mine and under the table, her other hand fumbled on my thigh.

It felt good. My body throbbed. I could close my eyes and pretend. I could pretend it was Bella's thumb caressing the inside of my left thigh.

But then, I felt dirty, dirty and cheap.

"Don't touch me, again."

I pushed her hand away and jumped up from my chair.

xxx

For the rest of the school day, it was challenging for me to stay focused.

I was having the kids working on a drawing called, "My Dad at his job."

"I don't have a dad." Sara One without an h stated.

"You can draw your mom instead." I suggested.

I let the kids work for a few minutes while I let my mind drift off.

If only Bella would have been in Victoria's place today.

If only.

"Miss Brandon! Iris won't let me have the red crayon!"

"Iris, you know, we share. Give her the red."

"But, I'm not done with it."

"You get it back later."

"No!"

I could hear her stomp her foot. Instead of handing over the red crayon, she grabbed the entire box and threw it across the floor.

"Iris! You're going to pick that up again. Right now!"

"No!"

Her bottom lip quivered. She sobbed loudly and burst out into tears.

"My tummy hurts."

xxx

Her hair was damp. I caught a sweetly scent of strawberries. It reminded me of the tear-free stuff mom had used on Cynthia when she was little.

"Thank you for calling me."

Bella turned her attention to her daughter. By now, Iris face was pale as a ghost.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts."

"Are you going to be sick?"

She didn't wait for a response but grabbed a hold of the waste bucket. A split second before Iris threw up it was placed in front of her.

I felt my own stomach cramp. Seeing others be sick always made me feel nauseated too.

"You're not going to puke too. Are you?"

I shook my head and breathed deeply through my closed teeth.

The window. I needed to open the window to let the stench out and fresh air in.

Bella, as if she could read my mind, rushed over to open up the window.

"Iris, has a weak stomach."

"Me too." I whispered. After a few more breaths I felt finally better.

"Sorry again for puking in your car. I hope the cleaning helped."

"It's okay again. I didn't realize how drunk you really were."

I was not that drunk! I wish I had been so drunk that I couldn't remember!

"Mommy, can we go home?"

Bella looked at me.

"Is it okay when I take her home with me? She should be fine again by tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Can't walk. Carry me."

A sigh left Bella's mouth. "Alice, I wouldn't ask but she's heavier than she looks like."

I quickly agreed to help Bella carrying Iris school stuff and Bella's purse to her car.

Iris was clinging to her mother's shoulder while Bella carried her outside.

Someone had spilled something wet on the floor. It made me lose my balance.

I fell, ungracefully like a sack of flour. Half of the purses content landed everywhere around me.

You can learn a lot about a woman by what she carries around in her purse.

I learned that Bella had a preference for licorice and chapsticks. She had two pairs of chopsticks in there and a three month old phone bill.

Then I noticed a little black card. I picked it up and was about to put it back in the purse when I read what was written on it.

* _Rosalie L. McCarty - Divorce Attorney*_


	4. chapter 4

[Disclaimer] I still don't own Twilight. It sucks cause I could really use the money...

[A/N] It's been 84 years...according to my wife and a movie that shall not be named.

Here is finally an update for you, my dear Readers.

Wife, I love you so much.

 **Chapter 4**

I stared at the card like a child who had been given Santa Claus's phone number.

She was planning on divorcing Edward? How wonderful!

Then I thought of little Iris and about how miserable my parents divorce had made me feel.

It was wrong to be this happy about someone else's misery.

Xxxx

I managed to bring up the courage to dial Bellas number four times but always hung up before the first ring.

It took me half a glass of red wine to attempt a fifth call.

In my head, I had the perfect plan. As Iris teacher, it was only polite to call and ask if she was feeling better.

So, I was going to do that. It was going to be easy, right?

"Swan."

"Oh hi, Bella. This is Alice. I am just calling to ask if Iris is doing better."

There was some rumbling and voices in the background. Someone laughed.

A door was closed with a banging noise.

"Sorry. They are impossibly loud. It is nice you called to check in about Iris."

"It's not a big deal. I care about all my students."

Smart move, Alice, I thought, almost proud of myself.

"You're a very good teacher. Like half of the sentences that come out of Iris mouth start with, Miss Brandon says."

"Really?"

"Yes! She adores you."

I adore you, Bella. But if I told her how I felt, it was going to make her think I was crazy.

"She's a loveable child."

With whose mother I am hopelessly in love with.

Bella coughed.

"I never got to apologize to you."

"Apologize?"

"Jeez, Alice, you threw up when I asked you out. I didn't mean to make you uncomfy."

"I was drunk."

"I know, but still. I saw your face when I asked you. You looked horrified."

She is too observant.

"To be honest, I was pretty surprised."

She gulped on something. I wondered if it was wine.

There was an awkward minute of silence in the line.

When she spoke again, her voice cracked.

"Am I not your type? Or is it because of Iris?"

"It has nothing to do with her!"

"So, it's me? Do you prefer butch women? I'm not very girly."

She sounded stressed out.

"You are very attractive."

Bella made a giggling sound.

"Thank you for saying that. Look, how about we start over again? I am meeting my lawyer in the morning but later I be at the zoo with Iris. Would you like to join us?"

Xxxx

I had convinced myself that it didn't count as a date when the child would be present.

Still, I had straightened my hair and washed it again afterwards.

I had added an extra layer of mascara to my lashes.

I changed my outfit three times until I finally was satisfied.

"You look very lovely, Alice." Bella greeted me. She pulled me into an unexpected hug when I met her in front of the entrance.

I wanted to crawl under her skin. She smelled good enough to eat.

"Doesn't she look pretty, Iris?'

"Pretty!"

Iris clapped her hands together.

"Miss Brandon is the prettiest teacher at my school."

I laughed.

"Do we want to go inside and see some animals?"

Iris turned her attention very quickly to a herd of giraffes.

That way, Bella and I had all the time in the world to talk.

She was expecting a visit from her Dad tomorrow. I learned that he was a retired police officer and had recently gotten engaged again.

"Edward is cleaning the house like a germophob. Like Charlie would even notice. His house is a mess. I hope Sue has a good influence on him."

My afternoon had been going fantastic until she had mentioned Edward.

What was going on here? Where they trying to hold up the appearance of an intact family?

"Charlie can't stand Edward."

I like this Charlie guy!

"Mommy! Look at the cute black doggie!"

She rushed over and started petting the dog's head.

"He's so cute!"

"It's a she." The woman who was holding the dog on a leash, responded.

"See her belly? She will be having puppies soon."

"Really? Can I have one?"

Iris gave her mother a puppy face look. She pouted her lips and fluttered her tiny eye lashes.

"Please Mommy!"

"Iris, you know we can't have pets."

The little girl sighed deeply. She caressed the dog's fur for a last time and mumbled a tear-choked goodbye.

"Pets are actually good for kids." I told Bella. "They teach them responsibility."

I took a sip from my water bottle. My throat felt dry.

"I know, but we really can't have a dog. It is too much work."

"It sucks that Edward is allergic."

Bella gave me a confused look. She rolled her eyes.

I felt a tingling sensation running down my spine when she leaned closer to whisper to me.

Her fingers brushed the outside of my ear. I could hear blood rushing through my head.

"He's not allergic, just scared of everything with more than two legs."

I laughed.

But as they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Daddy!"

Iris jumped into his arms. "I already saw the giraffes but I go again with you, if you want."

Next to Edward, dressed in the same wine-red hoodie was a blond curled guy.

He looked familiar. I just couldn't place him.

"Jasper! What on earth are you two doing here? I told you -"

Edward fisted his hair. He cleared his throat.

Jasper smirked.

"Yeah, you didn't want us to run into your date."

"It is not a date." Edward said. He laughed.

I didn't understand what there was to laugh about now.

"I could kill you both right now! Why can I never get any privacy?"

Iris had turned her attention away from Edward. Jasper had lifted her up and was giving her fist bumps.

"Dad, are you still allergic to dogs?"

"I am afraid, that's not going to change."

Jasper kissed Iris's head and put her down on the grass.

"You can get a pet fish. I buy you one."

Confused wasn't even scraping the surface of what I felt. Why was Iris calling Jasper dad?

"See, Bella, see how irritated she looks? That's why, Jasper and I talked and decided-"

"That we thought, it would be best, if Alice would meet our whole family before things get serious between you."


End file.
